legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dracula (Castlevania)
"What is a man? A miserable little pile of secrets! But enough talk! '' ''HAVE AT YOU!" - Dracula Dracula was once known as Mathias Croqueist who was the best friend of Leon Belmont and they were an unstoppable force combining his strategies with Leon's usage of a sword. However, after his wife Elizabeta got very sick and died, Mathias was stricken by grief. In order to retaliate against God, whom he believed had taken Elizabeta, Mathias made a plan by having his friend Leon go up against Walter Bernhard, Lord of the Vampires. He also gained the allegiance of Death who helped him get the power of Walter to become the dark lord Dracula. Since then, he has been the main villain of the Castlevania series. Years later, Dracula fell in love with and married a medical researcher, Lisa, and they had Alucard. Lisa was a kind-hearted person who enjoyed preparing medicines to help sick people. Sadly, people believed that she did this by witchcraft and put her to death. Since that day, Dracula has carried a deep hatred of humans. Despite his cold heart, he loved his wife. And although Alucard wants nothing to do with him, strangely enough, Dracula still cares about him. He has many followers but his most notable one and best friend is Death, who became his right hand man after Leon Belmont (being Dracula's friend) refused to join him. Personality Dracula has shown a certain level of inconsistency regarding his personality, although common elements have been an outstanding malice regarding the human race and God and a well defined superiority complex (he thinks every creature is inferior to him) when confronting his enemies. When facing his son, Alucard, Dracula shows a softer side and a clear love for his son and also expresses his eternal love for Alucard's mother as well. After his death in 1797, Dracula becomes much more consistent and seems devoid of many emotions, though the hostility and superiority complex still remain. Some of his most consistent traits however are his deep cruelty and indifference to all the destruction he brings with him, while somewhat taking pleasure on the suffering he inflicts on others. He also justifies his actions by claiming that it is not by his power that he comes back, but through the malice of humans that makes his return possible, going as far as questioning whether he is truly "evil" because of this. Despite being challenged and defeated numerous times by the Belmont Clan, he always seems to play with them at first before using his full power, possibly underestimating them while at the same time enjoying his battles with the family, something he does mention from time to time as he even looks forward to his next encounter against the Belmonts after being defeated. However during his defeat in 1797, he actually feels for the first time regretful of his actions after knowing of Lisa's wish for him, although during his subsequent revivals he seems to feel nothing of that. A possible reason for this could be that the evil of humanity ensures that Dracula remains constantly evil and as such an embodiment of malice. Whenever Dracula's background is explained he often becomes what he is as a result of the loss of his loved ones and thus he can be seen as a rather tragic villain. In addition, upon being defeated by Alucard the second time, he implies that, despite being at war with God, he still retained some knowledge of the Bible, as he quoted the Book of Matthew's warning about losing one's soul in their pursuit of gaining the world. In addition, he also seemed genuinely impressed that innocence remains even in a world filled with evil when being beaten by Maria Renard. Unlike many recurring video game villains, Dracula is never really seen abusing his minions in any way. In fact he addresses to any of his subordinates respectfully and politely whenever he engages in any conversation and even extends this trait to his enemies. He is also shown to be fairly grateful, as he often blesses and rewards those that serve him or otherwise helped in his resurrection, be it directly (as in the case of Shaft) or indirectly (like Shanoa) by usually offering power, a high rank within his army or even immortality. However, he is shown to be merciless toward any minions of his that defect from him, which is especially evident in how he intended to execute Hector for treason immediately upon being revived, although he nonetheless implored the latter regarding his reasons for doing so. When he is manifested through Soma Cruz, however, Soma's personality is much more aggressive and sadistic than Dracula usually is. He murders Celia partly out of anguish for Mina's supposed death, but mostly because he finds her infuriatingly annoying, despite the fact that it was Celia who brought Dracula back into the world. When Julius, Alucard and Yoko confront Dark Lord Soma at the end of Julius Mode, he taunts them throughout their battle, more so than Dracula's usual manner of taunting. Whenever encountering his opponents, he generally holds a wine glass that presumably contained blood, only to toss it aside at their feet before promptly fighting them. Nightosphere Empire Dracula alongside Death joined forces with Hunson Abadder and is one of his main allies at present. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Dracula make his debut here and helps his master Hunson fight off Discord. He meets his old enemies Agent Coulson, Lizbeth and Nick Fury too. Dracula and the others join up with Lizbeth, his son Alucard and the others to stop Discord and Sigma as Dracula believes only Hunson, himself and the others can control their worlds. Dracula then lends his hand to the Retroville situation by helping Hunson, Amon and Plankton while enjoying some souls to feast if not giving them to Death. Dracula then is also ready to repel the Flood and anyone else foolish enough to challenge the count. Dracula is hesitant to collaborate with Richter as he's a Belmont. However, he does call him on not trusting evil when they have the same goal. Nightosphere Most Wanted Dracula is a part of the manhunt for Thunder Syndicate for insulting Hunson and his Empire with thier particle jokes. Allies and enemies Friends; Hunson Abadeer, Amon, Lockdown, Agent Smith, Death, Count Dooku, Maximus IQ, Dr. Willy, the Nightosphere Empire Enemies: The Belmont family, Nick Fury, Agent Coulson, Lizbeth, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the X-Men, the Justice League, Discord, the Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma Organization Gallery Count_Vlad_Tepes_Dracula.png draculacast.jpg dracula 1.jpg dracula 2.png dracula.png DraculaPortrait.jpg storyline7.png Dracula5.png|"Dracula as he appears in Netflix's Castlevania: Animated Series" Dracula6.png|"Dracula in his Beast Form" Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Vampires Category:Characters hailing from the Castlevania Universe Category:Members of Hunson Abadeer's Empire Category:The New Hunson Abadeer Empire Category:Immortals Category:Tragic Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Dark Lords Category:Rivals Category:Father of Hero Category:Non Humans Category:The Undead Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Sexy characters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Elementals Category:Partner Category:Fourth in Command Category:Archenemies Category:Shape Shifters Category:Likable villains Category:Main Members of The Nightosphere Empire Category:God haters Category:Human haters Category:Teleporters Category:The V Nightosphere Crusaders of the Empire Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Caped Characters Category:Members of Hunson Abadeer's Inner Circle Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Guest Stars Category:White Haired Characters Category:Fallen Hero Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Patrick Seitz Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Robert Carlyle Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:Characters with Super Reflexes Category:Characters with a great sense of hearing Category:Characters with a great sense of smell Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Menslady125's favorite villains Category:Sith Empire Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters Menslady125 loves the most Category:Main Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Norio Wakamoto Category:Damned Souls Category:Breakout Villains Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:New Sith Order Category:Daveg502's favorite villains Category:Magic Users